


Lunches

by qesthetically



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qesthetically/pseuds/qesthetically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I accidentally ate your lunch from the break room fridge because it was packaged like mine. Can I buy you lunch to make up for it?<br/>This is Pastel!Dan and Punk!Phil okay? Okay. Also, hobbit hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunches

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so, once again, i got this prompt off of a prompt blog on tumblr, so you can check them out here: http://ausforyou.tumblr.com/

Dan swung the door to his new job open, the scent of new clothes hit him softly. The store was relatively empty, seeing as it had yet to open for the day and the only people there at 9:47 am were his new colleagues doing some last minute reorganizing and chatting quietly before the doors opened. Dan scanned his eyes across the floor, gazing at the people he would be working with. The boy and girl who could easily have been twins who talked about something inaudibly, the girl wearing probably as much pink as he was, the boy with the slightly spiky hair and tattoos peeking out from under his t-shirt. His eyes then landed on the woman who looked way to formal to work here standing near the black haired boy. He unzipped his jacket, flicking his flopping curly hair out of his face and walked shakily towards his her.

“Ah! Dan! It’s great to see you.” She paused for a second and gazed at her watch, “we open in about fifteen minutes, so you can go leave your stuff in the break room, and I’ll find someone to show you the ropes a bit. Okay?” Dan was only half listening, his attention finding the cute boy who scared him slightly much more important, but he nodded though and traced the steps he took when he first came to the store after getting hired. He pushed the door open after accidentally pulling on it the first time, and put his bag down on one of the chairs and draped his jacket over it after retrieving his lunch from its depths. He went towards the mini fridge and placed his red lidded Tupperware of pasta in it. He stood up right again and went to leave. Pulling the door open, his eyes scanned the room once again and landed on his boss who looked to be explaining something to .5 of the possible twins.

“Daniel, I’d like to introduce you to Driver, he is going to be your “mentor” for today, got it?” she said, being sure to add in the air quotes, then disappearing into the back room before he could respond. He stared absently after her, although he didn’t know her very well, he definitely knew her better than he knew any of his colleagues and Dan really did not like being left alone with new people, but no matter how intimidating it could be, Dan really should have seen this coming.

Driver spoke with an almost arrogant sound to his voice. It was like he was trying to make himself seem like an arse, and like he was trying too hard at it. Most people wouldn’t have even taken him seriously, yet it still made Dan avert his gaze towards the floor. If he hadn’t been scared of his first day before, he was surely scared now. Dan could feel Drivers eyes on him, until he heard a different voice from behind him and the burning feeling in the back of his neck disappear.

“Oh my god Driver, leave the poor kid alone, remember how freaked out you had been our first day?” Dan looked up at this, seeing the girl Driver had been talking to before, scolding him when the conversation was directed towards him. “You’ll have to excuse my brother, he’s a bit of an asshole. My names Clara by the way.” she said, a kind smile laced across her lips towards Dan and rolling her eyes at her brother who mocked fake offense from behind her. Dan told her his name, and landed his attention on Driver who was whining about how someone named Phil did the same thing to him. Clara shoved her brother at this.

“Driver, Dan’s not you, and lord knows you had probably deserved it.” Driver rolled his eyes, and began showing Dan around the store. Dan had been to the store a few times before he started working there, so he was relatively familiar with it, but still payed attention to Driver none the less, because really, Dan had never worked a day in his life. He listened intently to Driver as he explained how to go about working there. It was all stuff he had seen sales associates do while shopping himself, fold unkempt piles of clothes, always try to help customers with sizes, or going into the back room to find things for them, that sort of stuff. Then he started introducing Dan to his new colleagues. There was Clara, whom he had already met, Ezra, the girl in pink, Phil, the scary guy, Zephyr, the blond boy, and he learnt the names of the people whose shifts hadn’t started yet.

His first morning at work ended up going better than Dan had thought. He had to ask Driver for help a few times and felt absolutely terrible when he couldn’t find a persons size in something, but by the time lunch came around, Dan felt particularly proud of himself for not completely screwing up his first day of work. Cheerily, he clocked out and went to the back room to get his lunch. He opened the door to the mini fridge, bending down to retrieve it and finding his Tupperware gone. Scrunching his face up, Dan stood up right and looked confusedly at around the room, noticing Phil sitting at the cheap table with his earphones in his ears, and his breath stopped momentarily because Phil was eating his pasta. His!

Dan traversed the small space between him and the table until he could hear the loud music playing from the older boys earphones. Dan gulped down the heavy lump in his throat and prepared himself to confront Phil, when he abruptly decided against it and turned on his heels and speed walked out of the room, little pricks reappeared on his back again and suddenly, Dan wasn’t hungry anymore.

Meanwhile, Phil gazed worriedly after Dan as he exited, bothered slightly at the fact he was not able to get a chance to put his plan with Dan into action. Phil looked back to his phone screen and made a mental note to himself; _do not take dating advice from the people of Tumblr._

The rest of Dans day went similarly to the morning, folding clothes, reorganizing displays, feeling personally guilty when he couldn’t find a size for somebody, except now he spent more time on avoiding Phil. He even offered to work the stock room instead of facing the possibility of maybe being near Phil and by the end of the day, Dan had managed to only be within a ten foot radius of Phil twice the entire afternoon. Dan was considering this an accomplishment.

The next day, Dan packaged his lunch in the same type of container he used the day before, but was sure to attach a sticky note with _Dan_ written on it in his messy scrawl because he thought, maybe Phil eating his lunch was a complete accident, and maybe he didn’t hate his guts for no apparent reason. He shoved the container in his bag before pulling his jacket on and grabbing his coffee flask and made his way towards the door. As he pulled his doc. Martens on, he silently evaluated his outfit for the day, and rushed out the door before he could make any changes to it because if he didn’t leave now, he would surely miss his train.

Dan sped walked to the train station, taking notice of everything he saw and how much stupid little things would remind him of his stupid cute punk rock colleague. He arrived at the train station with a minute and thirty seconds to spare before his train arrived, so he leant against the tiled wall of the terminal and sipped his coffee, and plugged his earphones in.

When he got to work, he said hello to Lynn to inform her he was here, and went to the break room to drop off his stuff. He sent shy smiles towards Clara and Driver as he walked. Considering the first impressions they left Dan with of them, they did end up being quite nice and Dan was starting to consider them friends now. They looked back to each other and continued talking, and Dan opened the door to the break room, and dropped his bag and jacket on the same translucent orange chair he put them on yesterday, and put his lunch in the same spot of the fridge again.

He went to leave the room, the door swinging open before he could reach its handle and he looked up into the blue pools Phil had as eyes. He looked over his tousled hair from the windy London streets, and his eyes flickered to the new lip ring Phil had put in that morning, Dan making his staring a bit too obvious. Phil cleared his throat, and Dan stepped to the side, letting Phil walk past him. Phil set his bag down, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, silently letting Dan know he had something to say, yet wasn’t exactly sure how he wanted to say it.

“Hey uh, Dan, I just,” he paused for a second, thinking over his final statement, “I wanted to apologize for eating your lunch yesterday. I guess you could have probably said something, but I thought I could like buy you lunch to make up for it or something?” Phil spoke fast, as if he were scared of what Dans answer would be, and with each word he began to grow more and unsure of what he was saying. A light tint spread across Dans cheeks matching his jumper, and just nodded at what Phil said, because really he didn’t know how he was supposed to act around Phil anymore, and there had been so many things he didn’t understand about what he was being told. Had Phil just asked him out, or was he just trying to be a nice person? Or was he trying to lead Dan on?

“Great! Is Saturday okay?” Phil said, his voice sounding a bit too chirpy for his archetype, and his face beamed. Dan was able to croak out a small _yeah_ and rushed out of the break room, his eyes widened and his heart beating.

The three days left of the week were all relatively normal. Dan and Phil had traded numbers, and had scheduled a time to meet up, and were now constantly texting each other when they weren’t at work. By the time Saturday rolled around, Dan had grown unbelievably excited about today. They had planned to go to a sushi restaurant Phil knew of. Dan had walked passed it a couple of times since moving to London and had been wanting to go for a while yet he hadn’t wanted to go alone.

On Saturday, Dan got up extra early, or earlier than he usually would when he didn’t have work, and had spent a bit more time on his appearance than he should have. He washed his hair and blow dried it, using some sea salt spray to attempt keeping it tame for a bit, and spritzed some cologne onto his neck and looked over his outfit in the mirror. He wore some black high-waisted jeans he had found in the ladies section, but he thought they mad his butt look quite good, so he went with it. He had a baby pink button down tucked into them and matching pink flower studs in his ears. He wore his black leather converse high-tops and skipped wearing a jacket that day, seeing as it was quite sunny out.

When Dan got to the restaurant, he could already see Phil sat at one of the tables looking down at his phone, his dark hair and pale complexion making him stand out against everyone else. Dan spoke quickly to the woman at the front, not taking his eyes off Phil once and might as well have been bouncing as he walked towards Phils table. Phil stood to hug Dan as he approached, engulfing the smaller boy in a warm hug.

Dan had grown to love Phils hugs. Though they didn’t happen often, Dan had noticed Phil would bury his face into the crook of your neck, despite him being taller than the majority of people he hugged, and he would often forget to let go, leaving Dan in many awkward hugging situations in the middle of the store to come.

Over all, Dan thought the date went quite well. It consisted of mainly stupid flirting, awkward giggling, arguing over who should be the one to pay and Phil having to reteach how to use chopsticks to him. Dan considered himself a very forgettable person, so he blamed his inability to use chopsticks on that.

“If you forget things so easily, we should make this date thing a habit so you don’t forget again.” Phil had said in remark to this, leaving Dan in a flurry of blushing and not lifting his eyes from the table.

When they finished eating, Phil ended up winning their argument over who would pay, and payed the tab. They each gathered their things and walked together to the train station. Phil waved to Dan as he walked to the west-bound train terminal before stopping abruptly and chasing after Dan.

“I never got a chance to give you your container back,” Phil said, reaching into his bag and giving it to Dan. “I washed it out and everything so don’t be grossed out.”

Dan removed his clammy hands from his pockets and took the container from him. He looked into Phils eyes and smiled, saying a quick thanks and went to keep walking. He felt Phil place his hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Dan looked at him, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion before Phil leant over and pecked his cheek.

“I’ll see you one Monday at work, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, opinions and eDiTiNg TiPs are greatly appreciated:*


End file.
